


Frankly Ridiculous

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Sherlock Xmas 2020 Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, M/M, Prompt: Presents, SherlockXmas2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Mycroft Holmes receives a unique Christmas gift from the Baker Street boys.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Xmas 2020 Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060931
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sherlock Xmas 2020





	Frankly Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet written for the Sherlock Xmas 2020 collection. Prompt: Presents.
> 
> There may be a tiny bit of S4 shade here...

They were meeting with Mycroft, in his rooms at the Diogenes Club, to exchange Christmas gifts, as they now did every year. Since John had moved in with Sherlock he insisted that they get something for everyone, in return for the gifts they received. Sherlock had never bothered before.

The new umbrella is dark grey, with a subtle pinstripe and a black leather grip. Mycroft barely looks at it, as he ignores his brother entirely and responds to John.

‘Thank you, Doctor Watson, this is most kind.’

‘Screw the top’, Sherlock blurts out, mumbling ' _for once in your life’,_ not quite under his breath.

John chokes back a laugh, but Mycroft simply raises an eyebrow, ‘And the pot called the kettle black.'

Doing as requested, he twists the handle, pulling out the long blade of a sword hidden inside the accessory. Frowning as he studies the weapon further, he dismantles the handle to reveal a small revolver. Rolling his eyes, he sighs theatrically.

‘Working for MI6 is a serious business, Sherlock, you’d do well to remember that. An umbrella/sword/gun is frankly ridiculous. The two of you have the most childish sense of humour.’ He places the offending item against his desk, using the manoeuvre to hide a genuine smile as he considers a retrofit to his other thirty-eight brollies.


End file.
